Traga me de volta
by Topaz Autumn Sprout
Summary: Gina não conseguia manter os namorados. Também pudera! O fantasma de Sirius Black estava sempre se metendo na sua vida amorosa.O caso era de encosto ou paixão recolhida?


Romance/humor

Sirius B. /Gina Weasley

Classificação: M

Os personagens são da J.K., esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Traga-me de Volta**

Autor: Gianfar

Título original: Bring Me Back

Tradução: Topaz Autumn Sprout

A porta abriu-se com um estrondo quando eles entraram afobados, gemendo desejosos, beijando-se ferozmente, mãos ansiosas e exploradoras. Gina empurrou o homem, cujo nome ela não conseguia lembrar-se no momento, em direção ao sofá, tirando os sapatos durante o processo. Era um tipo desajeitado de dança, mas o momento de desejo e meses de frustração sexual comandavam o comportamento animalesco.

Eles tombaram no sofá sem interromper o contato dos seus lábios e línguas. Ela ficou por cima, sentada nos quadris dele, onde podia sentir o óbvio desejo dele por ela. Ele passou os dedos por baixo da barra da camiseta dela para poder removê-la.

Quebrando o beijo, ela esticou os braços para cima, ajudando na remoção da blusa.

" Aham" Pigarreou uma voz grave que só podia pertencer a uma única pessoa.

Gina abaixou os braços. " Você se importaria?" Ela perguntou áspera.

O homem embaixo dela respondeu, " Me importo com o quê gata? Você quer se despir sózinha? Vai fundo. Eu adoro olhar." Ele fez um voleio com a varinha na direção da lareira, acendendo uma chama que iluminou suavemente a sala.

"Gina, o quê você está fazendo? Ele está te usando", Sirius disparou, distante apenas alguns centímetro de seu ouvido.

Ela encarou Sirius por sobre o ombro. Certíssimo, ele a estava interrompendo de novo. " O que te faz tão certo de que eu não estou fazendo o mesmo?" Ela sibilou.

Ela sentiu um volume quente se esfregar intimamente nela enquanto o Sei-lá-qual-o-nome, se apertava contra ela. "Olhe o quanto quiser ruiva" ele ronronou.

Gina revirou os olhos. Claro que o loiro gostosão achou que ela estava falando com ele.

Saindo de cima dele ela falou, " Eu volto num minuto... Preciso ir até o querto buscar uma coisa. Espere aqui." Com um movimento de cabeça ela indicou que Sirius entrasse no quarto.

Fechando a porta atrás dele, ela estacou em frente ao homem mais velho e muito maior que ela. Apontando um dedo para o peito dele começou a falar "Sirius Black seu bundão intrometido! Que inferno você acha que é, meu professor de moral? Estou certa de que você teve sua cota de trepadas na época de Hogwarts, Sr. Altão e poderoso, então você pode guardar sua droga de opinião para si mesmo."

"Aparentemente, você precisa minha interferência antes que você chute outro coração partido, ou esqueceu-se tão rapidamente?" Sirius rebateu.

Gina rosnou, esfregando os seus olhos com palmas das mãos. "Você foi a causa do rompimento, se recorda. Se você não estivesse se metendo na minha vida, Draco teria nunca teria me dito que eu era maluca! "

"Ei, Ruiva, quem está falando com você?" Sei-lá-Seu Nome estava de pé, a mão repousando no umbral da porta.

"Oh, ótimo!" Gina choramingou. "Aqui está um outro que vai pensar que eu estou fora da casinha. Muito obrigado, Sr. Black! "

Sirus deu um sorriso travesso. "Diz a ele a verdade, Gina. Se ele te quiser, se importar realmente, vai acreditar em você."

"Por quê você está falando com alguém que não está aqui sobre mim como se eu não estivesse presente?"

O Sei-lá-eu-qual-seu-nome entrou no quarto e parecia muito confuso, fazendo gestos com as mãos como se procurasse alguém escondido sob uma capa de invisibilidade.

Gina sorriu para o homem loiro e falou com seu tom de voz mais baixo, "Por quê você não ficou onde eu pedi?"

"Eu pensei que talvez você estivesse pensando em vir para cama", ele murmurou, levantando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. "Então? Tem mais alguém aqui?"

"Sim, mas você não pode vê-lo. Aparentemente eu sou a única que tem este privilégio," disse Gina com a voz cheia de sarcasmo.

"Isto não quer dizer que eu seja ruim de olhar Gina," implicou Sirius.

Gina o fitou, sabendo que não poderia discutir sobre este ponto, de qualquer maneira, ele não iria ficar satisfeito até que o Sei-lá-qual-o-nome saísse do apartamento dela.

" Er.. Olha, quem sabe a gente deixa para outro dia?" Gina sugeriu calmamente.

" Ah, gata! Não faça isso comigo e o meu bruxinho aqui. Só me diga se o cara está com uma capa de invisibilidade ou o que está havendo, porque eu não estou interessado num ménage a trois´ a não ser com mais uma bruxa."

Gina suspirou, resignada a mandar outra boa trepada pela porta afora. Suas explicações sempre faziam os homens se mandarem.

"Ele é um amigo da família que passou através do véu no Departamento de Mistérios seis anos atrás. Todos acharam que ele havia morrido.Acontece que ele está realmente em algum outro tipo de dimensão paralela e ele não consegue descobrir como voltar para cá. Ele está aqui, vivendo como todo mundo, mas ninguém pode vê-lo, ouvi-lo, ou tocá-lo, exceto eu e Bicuço, seu hipogrifo ".

Sei-lá- Seu Nome escutou sem piscar, o que era um bom sinal. "Bem, por que não contou para alguém?" 

"Eu tentei explicar isto à minha família, meus professores em Hogwarts e mesmo para Albus Dumbledore, mas todos eles achavam que eu estava traumatizada por vê-lo " morrer " e me falaram sobre ser mandada ao St. Mungo para tratar do distúrbio emocional. Simplesmente ninguém acredita em mim. "

"Bom, se eu disser que acredito, poderíamos continuar com a…" Sei-Lá -Seu Nome fez a mímica sugestiva movendo os quadris para frente e para trásl.

Gina suspirou, sabendo Sirius estava certo, mas ela queria era ter um pouco de privacidade. "Não, nem tente falar Sirius!" Ela disparou. "E você, Sei-Lá-Seu Nome. Está na hora de você ir. "

Gina escoltou o loiro que não parava de se desculpar, implorar e protestar para fora de seu apartamento. Depois de fechar a porta atrás dele, ela virou-se para ver Sirius, ainda em seu quarto, abafando o riso. E foi isto, o caso acabou por aí.

"Sirius Black, seu filho-da-mãe. Só porque você não tem ninguém mais para meter não quer dizer que eu não tenha! " Ela berrou.

Sirius deu um sorriso torto; ela sabia que ele adorava a apertar os seu botões. "Olha a linguagem Gina!"

"Oh, por favor, você diz coisas piores!" Seus olhos estreitaram-se. "Nem sequer tente mudar de assunto. Por que, Sirius? Por que você sente a necessidade de interferir na minha vida amorosa? "

"Você chama isto de vida amorosa? Você sabe que o homem estava aqui apenas para uma coisa e, em seguida, ele iria te deixar na seca. " 

"Será que nunca ocorreu a você que, apenas uma vez, talvez eu gostaria de ser absolutamente descuidada? É pedir muito? "

"Não se você está procurando por alguma doença ou se tornar mãe", Falou Sirius de forma condescendente.

"Eu gostaria de um homem que cultuasse meu corpo e me cobrisse de prazer", ela falou baixinho. "Você sabe do meu passado; Harry e eu nos agarrando no escuro, sem saber o que estavámos fazendo. Nunca foi bom com ele e, então Draco surgiu e era tudo em função dele. Eu quero fazer coisas para mim, onde eu seja o alvo principal"  
"Você não pensa realmente que aquele idiota estava se importando com seus sentimentos, não é mesmo?"  
"Esse é o ponto, Sirius. Eu nunca vou descobrir porque você está sempre interrompendo. Você não é a minha mãe, inferno! "  
"Não, eu não sou, mas às vezes você age de forma muito parecida com a Molly e é assustador."  
Ela sabia, Sirius sempre dizia isso dela, e sempre funcionou. "Eu não sou como minha mãe!" Ela empurrou-o com ambas as mãos e ele deu alguns passos para trás.

"Você com certeza puxou o temperamento dela," Sirius implicou.

Gina podia sentir o rubor subindo por suas bochechas, não importava o quanto ela quisesse que isso sumisse, estava sempre presente. "Todas as crianças Weasley tem o gênio da mamãe, Sirius", disse ela irritada empurrando-o uma segunda vez, fazendo-o tropeçar novamente.

"Você também fica vermelha como ela," Sirius riu.

Dando um grunhido de frustração, Gina o empurrou com toda a força que tinha, sabendo que ele iria cair na sua cama. Ela só não sabia que ele iria segurar seus pulsos fazendo-a cair em cima dele. 

Ficou estranhamente silencioso por um instante. Gina podia sentir o sangue martelando em sua cabeça enquanto o fitava olhos dele, muito negros e sombreados com algo semelhante à desejo. Pela primeira vez, tudo fez sentido. A interferência de Sirius era ciúme, e ela desfilava os homens na frente dele com a esperança de produzir esta reação.

Sirius fez uma carinho suave na sua bochecha. "Você é bonita, principalmente quando fica corada", ele sussurrou. Seu polegar acariciou levemente o lábio inferior de Gina. Ela tremia sob seu toque, e seu corpo irradiava calor com o simples movimento. Ela beijou o seu polegar com a boca aberta e, em seguida, começou a chupar o dedo, fazendo movimentos sensuais com a língua.

Sirius gemeu e retirou o polegar da boca de Gina para enredar sua mão nos cabelos da nuca dela. Ele subiu até capturar seus lábios num beijo desesperado e faminto de um homem muito carente. Ela aceitou a invasão, abrindo a boca, a língua se enroscando com a dele. Todos essses anos teve fantasias secretas sobre este momento, mas ela não sabia que ele a queria também.

As sensações surgiram num crescendo dentro dela como uma montanha -russa dos trouxas: primeiro a antecipação, em seguida, medo, e finalmente o seu estômago pesando com a empolgação enquanto uma onda de calor gerada no seu interior irradiava-se dela.

Suas mãos passeavam pelo peito coberto com as vestes. Ela as deslizou entre as dobras para tocar a pele dele. Sirius Black tinha um dos melhores corpos que ela já tinha visto. Forte, musculoso e masculino. Ela rapidamente começou a desfazer os laços numa ânsia desesperada, quando suas mãos foram interrompidas.

"Gina, esta noite é para você, deixe-me ser aquele que vai venerar o seu corpo e lhe dar prazer", disse Sirius suavemente. Ele afastou a mão até sua boca e beijou sua palma com uma ternura que ela não sabia existir. Sua outra mão acariciava suavemente seu pescoço e mandíbula. Ele começou beijando levemente o interior do seu braço, parando em seu cotovelo então sua língua saboreou a pele sensível. Ele estava sendo penosamente lento, mas era tão incrível que ela não se atreveu a interromper.

Enquanto ele beijava o caminho de volta até seu pescoço, ela suspirava "Sirius você está me matando", falou numa voz rouca e baixa. Ela pode sentir o sorriso contra seu queixo a então a boca dele cobriu a dela mais uma vez.

Muito lentamente e de forma torturante ele a ia despindo, removendo as peças de roupa centímetro a centímetro, propositalmente a tocando em lugares íntimos mas não exatamente onde ela realmente queria ser tocada. Ela não conseguiu se conter mais, ela tinha que tocá-lo. Imitando os gestos ela se permitiu o prazer de tocar a pele coberta por pêlos ásperos e sentindo-o estremecer sob seus dedos.

Com um rosnado, Sirius rapidamente virou a ela estava deitada de costas. Ele continuou beijando-a, mas como uma nova ferocidade. A língua dele dançava com a dela, suas mãos passeavam por todo o corpo de Gina, e de alguma maneira ele conseguia investir pelos dois lados.

Sirius ajoelhou-se sobre ela, os olhos escaneando seu corpo. Gina lutou com a urgência de se cobrir, embora ela ainda estivesse parcialmente vestida.Espalmando as mãos no peito dele, ela explorou cada centímetro do torso musculoso. Os olhares se encontraram e ele sorriu apreciativamente, sussurrando, "Você é tão bonita".

Ela sentiu-se coberta pelo calor e o peso dele sobre ela, Sirius beijava seus ombros . Ela podia sentir o desejo dele pressionado contra seu estômago. Ela involuntariamente arqueou-se para cima ansiando senti-lo mais. Sirius deu um gemido profundo e rouco, destramente removendo o sutiã dela.

Os dedos de Gina suavemente exploraram as costas dele, movendo suas mãos para baixo até que ela sentiu o elástico de sua cueca boxer. Correndo as mãos sob a sua cintura, ela agarrou com firmeza dois montes de carne, fazendo-o investir contra ela. E ela adorou a textura do traseiro dele . Era melhor do que parecia e o efeito da pegada foi enlouquecedor. Ela massageava os músculos conforme flexionavam.

Ele a cobriu com as mãos, explorando cada centímetro. Ela gemia sob seu toque, enquanto ele passava de leve o polegar por seus seios. Ele beijou, lambeu e foi para o outro lado a fim de dispensar a mesma atenção, mas nunca a tocando exatamente onde ela mais queria. Ele a estava incitando, torturando-a lentamente com seu próprio desejo.

Justo quando ela estava prestes a gritar de frustração, ele começou a fazer coisas deliciosas com a língua _lá_. Então ele focou a atenção em outro ponto sensível, causando ondas de calor que a estavam engolfando, seus quadris movendo-se para cima. "Por favor Sirius" ela susurrou, sua palavras cheias de emoção.

Gina começou a remover seu boxers, e ele levantou o quadril, chutando-a longe. As dedos dela passearam pelos os ossos da pelve dele percorrendo-os em toda sua extensão. Quando ela tocou com suavidade a pele sensível, ela o ouviu segurar a respiração e distanciar os quadris do toque dela.

Sirius beijou e lambeu o caminho pelo abdômen dela. Ele parou em sua calcinha desviando-se e espalhando beijos úmidos e quentes no interior de sua coxas. Uma mão deslizou para dentro da peça de seda que ela ainda usava e seus dedos estavam fazendo um novo tipo de magia. Ela sentia-se febril, sentindo a umidade quente do tecido, e a boca talentosa dele a estava deixando agoniada e completamente sem fôlego. Ela sentiu um estremecimento como um choque passar através dela, avisando-a que estava prestes a mergulhar no infinito. Mas ela ainda não queria, não sem ele junto.

"Sirius eu preciso de você.Agora!" Sem esperar pela resposta ela tirou a calcinha ensopada.

Ele subiu nela, sua boca capturando a dela. Ela podia senti-lo em sua entrada, e se arqueou para ele. Ele a fitou nos olhos, mantendo o olhar fixo enquanto a penetrava lentamente. Ela enterrou os dedos nos ombros dele quando ele começou a se mover com vagar, balançando-se lentamente sem parar de fitá-la. Ela passou as pernas em torno do peito dele e o apertou, sentindo o resto do seu controle esvair-se quando ele aumentou o ritmo.

"É tão gostoso estar em você Gina" ele falou com a voz embargada, os olhos ainda presos nos dela, dizendo o quanto ela significava para ele.

Ela deu um soluço meio sufocado, arqueando-se para ele enquanto uma onda de prazer como ela nunca sentira antes espalhava-se por todas as células de seu corpo. Ela pode sentir seu corpo apertando-se em torno dele, fazendo-o ir mais fundo dentro dela e preenchendo-a completammente.

O nome dela escapou dos lábios de Sirius quando ele gozou. Ele desmoronou ao lado dela, levando-a junto, mantendo-os intimamente unidos.

Gina sorriu enquanto olhava o peito dele subir e descer rápidamente. O olhar dela viajou até o olhar muito negro e morno, e ele também estava sorrindo para ela.

"Sirius", ela falou calmamente o seu nome, como se fosse uma oração. 

"Depois de todos estes anos, posso dizer que era tempo de ser a minha vez", ele brincou carinhoso, delineando seu rosto com o dedo comprido.

"Sempre foi você", ela sussurrou.

"E será sempre por você." Disse ele dando um beijinho na boca de Gina.

"Gin?!" A voz de Ron a chamava da porta ". Gina!"

"Merda. O quê está Ron fazendo aqui? " Sirius perguntou enquanto Gina separava-se dele.

"Eu não sei, mas é melhor ir ver antes que ele entre aqui", ela respondeu, enfiando a veste.

Sirius sentou-se atrás dela, dando cheirinhos em seu seu pescoço, não se sentindo pronto para deixar que ela se fosse."Não precisa ir, ele não pode me ver mesmo."

Ela ouviu uma batida na porta. "Gin? Está decente? Será que podemos entrar?"

Ela olhou Sirius, e deu um sorriso maldoso. "Sim, Ron, estou decente e quem somos " nós "?"  
"Só Harry e eu." Ron abriu a porta, deu um meio passo e estacou, fazendo Harry colidir com ele.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?", Ela perguntou, enquanto olhava Harry endireitar seus óculos.

"O que nós estamos fazendo aqui? O que ele está fazendo aqui? " Ron disparou enquanto ficava quase roxo e apontando o dedo para além do ombro de Gina.  
"Sirius?" Harry perguntou incrédulo.

Fim


End file.
